Going by the Story
by Meri Leilune
Summary: Sora is a fiction writer, and write fantasies about his friend Riku. What happens when Riku actually reads one of his written fantasies? Lemon, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, it would be an orgy game. Mwahaha!**

Riku: Satina, enough with the evil laughs and your sick fantasies. Get on with it!

Satina: You can't boss me! But fine, here it is.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Galaxy Tales: Going by the Story

I was in my room, writing what I felt was the fiction story of the century. My pencil was to the paper at all times, and I didn't even think once about looking up to check the clock or getting up to stretch. The only thing I could concentrate on was my story. I was so much in my writing trance, I didn't notice that someone had come in and was watching me quietly. After a moment or two, the person spoke.

"Hey, Sora," he said.

I jumped in surprise and turned around in my swivel chair to see who spoke. A teenage boy with long silver hair, narrow blue eyes, and a tall, yet nicely built figure was standing in my doorway. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and khaki shorts, which showed off his toned, muscled legs. I was trying really hard not to drool over his body. Instead, I turned back to my story.

"Hi, Riku," I said nonchalantly as I was writing.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked.

He walked over to my side and looked over my shoulder. _God, he smells so good! _I thought, but then I realized,_ Wait, he's looking at my story! He can't see it, not ever!_

I flipped the pages around, turned towards him and said, "I'm writing something."

"What kind of something?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"A secret kind of something. Let's leave it at that."

"Oh, all right. Anyway, Roxas told me to come and get you for dinner."

"Tell him to save mine for later. I'm not very hungry."

"Okay, but you know how he is, Sora…" he whined.

"I know."

"Don't stay up too late, even though tomorrow's Saturday."

"All right. Good night, Riku."

"'Night, Sora."

He walked out and closed the door. I turned back to my desk and continued writing. I then heard a low chuckle coming from the hallway.

_That's weird…Was that Riku? _I wondered. I shrugged it off and thought,_ Eh, must be my imagination. Luckily, he doesn't know… that I like him more than a friend… and that this story… is about my secret fantasies._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

It was midnight, and I had fallen asleep at my desk. I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that a shadowy figure had entered the room. It approached the desk, and stroked the back of my neck, making me turn over a bit. I opened my eyes a little, and saw silver hair glowing in the moonlight.

_Riku? _I moaned sleepily. He had papers in his hands.

The figure I thought was Riku left as quickly and quietly as it came. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Early the next morning, I awoke to the usual sounds of the house, in other words, Axel and Roxas leaving for the day. I yawned and stretched my arms. I reached for my story papers, wanting to look over it before I added some more. But it wasn't there.

"Huh?" I said in surprise.

I looked through all my other papers, but my efforts were in vain. _No… This can't be happening! _

"What the fuck?! Where'd it go?"

"Heh heh, you're a very naughty boy, Sora," an all-too-familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around in my seat, and my eyes widened. Riku was sitting on my bed, in his boxers and a t-shirt, with my story in his hands. He had a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Riku, no! Tell me you didn't!" I said in a panic.

He started to chuckle.

"You weren't supposed to read that!" I shouted as I got out of my seat and tried to take the sheets of paper from him. Unfortunately, I tripped on one of my shoes on the floor and fell on top of Riku.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" I said, getting off of him because of the compromising position we were in.

When I stood up, Riku broke out into a laugh.

"Interesting," he said, "That's just like in your stories, except you were kissing me when you were on top of me. Afraid to do it now, Sora?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, "Give me back my story!"

"Hmm… No," Riku replied, "Not until you do me a little favor. You don't want this story to get out to Axel and Roxas, do you?"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Maybe."

_Damn, backed into a corner!_ I thought. _And if I don't do what he says, he'll tell Roxas and Axel, who will tell Kairi and Namine, who will tell everyone else we know…My life will be ruined! And I'll be known as the gay person who writes sex stories about his crushes. Super embarrassing!_

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, what do you want?"

Riku grinned. "I want... to act out your story."

My mouth fell agape. "Huh?"

Riku stood up and came closer, that grin never leaving his face. When he closed the space between us, he took his left hand and lifted my face up so it could meet his striking blue-eyed gaze. He placed his right hand on my ass and started to caress it. Before I could protest, Riku captured my lips in a blinding, wet, passionate kiss. He forcefully slipped his long tongue in my warm mouth, and I responded with a soft moan. My pants were beginning to feel tight, and I was feeling very warm. I pulled away from him, panting.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Riku questioned.

"It feels a little warm in here," I said, blushing.

"I know how to cool down," he said sadistically.

He began to slip off my shirt. I quickly pulled it down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

"Helping you cool off. And you forget, you're under blackmail. You have to do what I say."

"Dammit," I muttered, even though I wanted this.

Riku started to pull my shirt up again slowly, this time without any protest from me. Soon, the shirt was off and on the floor, and my upper half was completely bare. I started to shiver a little. Not only was the room cold, but Riku was staring at me with a devilish grin on his face. I was starting to feel self-conscious.

That feeling was soon erased when Riku traced his mouth on my shoulder and up my neck, sending a warm sensation down my spine. I moaned at that wonderful feeling, and I felt that strange tightning in my pants again.

"Riku..." I breathed out as he suckled on my pulse point.

I felt him smile against my neck. He flicked his tongue at my ear lobe, then whispered, "Let's move to the bed."

I silently complied, not remembering I was under blackmail. I sat on the bed, and Riku pushed me down on my back. He slowly crawled on top of me, our clothed manhoods rubbing against each other. I let out a throaty moan as the friction was felt across our bodies. Riku started to pinch my highly sensitive nipples.

"Ahhnn! M-more..." I moaned, not caring about anything anymore. The pleasure was too much.

"Now you decide to cooperate," he smirked. Riku kissed down my chest and licked around my belly button, delving into it with his tongue and making me shudder. When he reached the waistband of my pants, I began to buck my hips with anticipation.

"No, no, Sora," Riku teased, pushing my hips down, "Not yet."

He unzipped my pants and pulled them off ever so slowly, revealing a noticeable bulge in my red boxers. Riku smirked as he put his hand on my clothed erection and started stroking it. I groaned and grasped the bedsheets with my fists.

"Fuck, Riku!" I shouted, "Quit playing!"

"As you wish," Riku said lustfully.

He pulled down my boxers, letting my erection be freed from its confinements. Riku gazed at my manhood for a second, as if he was deciding what he wanted to do to it. He took the head of my member in his mouth and swirled around it with his tongue.

"Ahhh! Shit! Nnnnn!"

He began bobbing his head, taking a little more of my manhood in his mouth. I started to shout when Riku began to deep-throat me, the ecstasy flowing through my body.

"M-more! Ahh, fuck!"

I grabbed Riku's silver hair and pushed his warm mouth onto my member, causing him to choke a bit. I felt my pre-come trickle out of me and into his mouth. He licked all around my shaft before sucking on the head again. I leaned my head back, writhing in pleasure, as the moans fell out of my mouth.

"Ahh! Aa-hh! R-riku! I'm... I'm- AHHH!"

I released myself into Riku's throat, and he swallowed it. He smiled up at me and said, "Interesting."

"What's...interesting?" I panted, trying to slow my breathing.

"Are you a virgin, Sora?" He raised a silver eyebrow.

"What?!" I blushed, "Why ask that?"

"'Cause what I'm about to do next may be a little bit painful. But it'll be fun, I swear. So answer the question."

"Yes, I'm a virgin, okay?"

"Then I'm gonna enjoy this," Riku smirked.

Riku sat up and slipped off his t-shirt, showing off his built chest and stomach. He took off his boxers apparently, because I saw them on the corner of the bed. _He's...naked. And on top of me. Oh, God, _I thought. He kneeled in between my legs again. This time, he opened my legs and started licking my puckered entrance, sticking his tongue inside.

"Nnnnn! Aahhhnnn!" I moaned to the ceiling.

Riku sucked on his fingers for a moment, coating them with saliva. He took one of his digits and slid it in me, immediately receiving a loud yell from me. He grinned as he placed another finger inside, then another, then began to pump them back and forth.

"It...hurts..." I moaned hoarsely.

"Don't worry, it'll get better," he tried to reassure me.

One of his fingers brushed against my prostate, and I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. I could feel myself get hard again.

"Nnyah, Riku! Right there!" I groaned.

Riku slowly slipped his fingers out of me with a pop. He positioned himself and started stroking his own manhood.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I just nodded my head. He gently entered me, stretching my entrance to the point where it hurt a bit. Riku waited for a moment, letting me get adjusted to the feeling.

"Move," I said softly.

Riku started to thrust slowly, every inch of his manhood going deeper into me. The initial pain quickly turned into pleasure, and I was moaning along with every thrust. Riku started to grunt as he quickened his pace more.

"God, you're so tight, Sora," he moaned.

"Ahh... Please, more..." I whined in pleasure.

The groans grew louder as Riku and I continued. He took my member in his hand and stroked it roughly, sending shocks of ecstacy down my spine.

"R-riku! Oh, God!"

He hit that bundle of nerves deep inside, and I screamed Riku's name and came on his hand. Riku gave one last thrust and came inside me, moaning my name. He slowly pulled out.

"Well... that was...." I started.

"Just like in your story?"

"Yeah. And it has a happy ending, I hope..." I smirked.

"Really?" Riku raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

I leaned over and kissed him, our tongues mashing together in a loving kiss.

"I love you," I said, blushing when we separated.

Riku held me close, his gaze never leaving my soft blue eyes. "I love you, too," he said.

_And they lived happily ever after..._

* * *

A/N: Oh, my gosh, I am FINALLY done with this one-shot!

Riku: Now if only you could finish "The Gamer's Bet"....

Satina: Shut up! I'm getting there, okay? It takes time to write a good story!

Riku:*scoffs* Yeah, yeah....

Satina: Don't scoff me! Anyway, I'll finish The Gamer's Bet in due time. And, this is my first, and not soon to be the last, story with mature homosexual content(aka yaoi smut!). Hope you like, I hope it doesn't sound crappy. And please don't flame if you don't like. I'll ignore it anyway.

Sora: Yeah, she absolutely hates being flamed. It's like Bowser to her.

Satina: And Bowser is evil...*cringes*


End file.
